


Devil May Dream

by ACHA0003



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 中文 VD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACHA0003/pseuds/ACHA0003
Summary: 5V做好事不留名,千里救急关爱孤寡2D【bushi】不会写肉就随便看看吧





	Devil May Dream

Devil May Dream

 

但丁不知道是哪里出现问题，从他失手把那个神秘瓶子打碎之后，他的脑子就开始不那么正常。  
那是一个偶然的任务，一个老妇人把这个装有蓝色粉末的瓶子当作报酬之后，就被他扔到事务所某个角落里。如果他还记得，也许早就该把这个东西给扔出去，现在也不会成这样。  
“它会满足你的一个最想实现的愿望。”那个老妇人脸上带着感激，温和的对他笑着让他根本没法拒绝这份礼物，恶魔猎人默然的接了过来，随手放进了衣袋里。

 

回事务所之前他喝了点酒，高热和酒精一起发作让他相当不好过，一直没有生过病的但丁将自己抛弃在床上，嘴唇上干涸的都快起了皮，但是他实在是没有力气去倒点水，或者是再给自己灌点酒精让自己直接就这么昏过，连这么简单的事情都做不到，基本上这也算是他半魔人生中抹不掉的污点。  
也许自己烧的糊涂点睡直接到明天天亮就好了，但丁自暴自弃的想着，喉咙里干哑的让他说不出话，用床单把自己发烫身体裹成一个结茧的幼虫，好似就这样活过今夜之后就能会获得破茧重生的机会。

这股高热很快就烧到下体，他开始担心蕾蒂会在什么时候来给自己收尸，从停尸房到送进焚化炉的路上，所有人都能注意到已经成为被烧成焦炭手还挡在下体前，让别人注意到这个人是死于一些让人想入非非的奇怪问题。  
那这个葬礼可真的是太让人难以忘怀了。  
尽管此刻但丁仍为自己此刻丰富的想象力而惊叹着，但手里的动作依旧遵从本能没有停下来过，很长一段时间过去了，丝毫没有得到纾解的器官已经硬的让他疼痛到让他想要落泪。  
他眼角开始发酸，这种折磨远比在魔塔上被阎魔刀给予的还要痛苦，这不禁让他从嘴里无意识的低声念出了那个名字。

 

有人帮他减缓了这种痛苦。冰冷手指从抚摸上他的额头那一刻起，本能就让他用双手抓住了那根救命稻草，滚烫的脸颊迫切需要有什么东西来帮他降温。  
另一只手帮他掀开了床单，从被汗水包围的衣服中解救了他，银色毛发在夜色中被体液浸湿的闪闪发亮，半褪到膝盖的裤子上也因为颜色变得发暗。  
被用人拥在怀里太过于美妙，就像是在梦里一样。刚才为他脱下裤子的冰凉指节从根部一点一点的撸动上去，但丁为此瑟缩了一下——这对从没有假他人之手释放过性欲的他而言太过刺激，即便是这样他也迫切希望这个人能帮他做点什么，什么都好。  
从童年起就彼此相熟的心跳声让他感到安全，他的脸庞蹭过那双给予过痛苦的掌心，那人手指此刻正停留在他的嘴唇上，企图用指尖撬开他紧闭的双唇。  
这并不是什么难事，但是从男人掌心蜂拥而来的快感实在是让他难以启齿，更何况他现在烧的什么声音都发不出来。不想被那个男人事后嘲笑现在有多么无能的心情占领了此刻的大脑，尽管在以前他们把这个叫做无聊的胜负心。  
直到那个人最终放弃了这个想法，将他重新放回在床上，虽然热度还是没有退下来，但他依稀还是能从别的什么地方传来的水声。过了一会他又被扶了起来，冰冷的毛巾搭在了额头，嘴唇被那个人强硬的用舌头撬开，冰凉的水混着一些带着苦味的东西从唇齿间交换过去。重复几次后他终于能从喉咙里挤出一点声音，并且在对方舌头从嘴里撤回前给那个男人留了点纪念，至少是被咬出血了。

 

为此他得到了一个教训。  
但丁并不清楚他能为自己做些什么，但是现在他很清楚自己什么都做不了，即便是平躺着，抬眼视线依稀能够看到跟自己有着相同发色的男人在自己的跨间吸自己的老二，这种认知几乎炸毁了他仅剩下的所有理智，既想让那个男人停下又想让他咬的轻一点的矛盾冲突让斯巴达家的幼子变得更加的头脑不清楚。  
没有什么比这更加刺激的梦了，被吸的眼睛都快红了的但丁如此想着。

这太过了，男人的弱点被湿热口腔吸的连灵魂都快要坠入地狱，舌尖还不忘灵活照顾他的茎体，能感觉牙尖从性器上的皮肤轻咬，也能感受到冲撞那坨软肉上时对方有些吞咽困难，但是他现在管不了这么多了，那个混蛋除了在小时候和梦里面对他好一点之外，好像根本给他带来都是痛苦回忆。在自己快要射出来之前，但丁强行把自己撑着起来，拉着那个男人的暗蓝色外套，强行的送上了嘴唇。  
在别人嘴里尝到自己精液并不是一件特别好的主意，味道糟糕而且跟草莓圣代比起来差远了，但是恶魔猎人不介意把他和自己搞得一塌糊涂，反正以前关系也已经够糟糕了，现在再差一点也不没有太大区别。

 

男人的吻几乎是想要把他拆吃入腹，手臂的力量几乎是想要把他揉碎拥进怀里。年幼的胞弟把他压在身下，把他裤子里面掏出沉甸甸的性器掏了出来，有一下没一下的套弄根本就不像一个刚才不能动的病人。  
要不是他突然从这个时空醒过来，还真的会以为这是但丁搞得什么奇怪的特定情趣操作，不过要是发生但丁第二天起来发现自己被兄弟搞了，大哥还跑路了这种奇怪的剧情，那以后他们见面会不会打的更厉害？  
算了，斯巴达家的长子放弃了接下来的思考，考虑到他这种小猫挠痒似的抚慰方式根本就对自己没有什么用，准备夺回主动权的兄长把手覆在但丁的手上，无论怎么样这件事必须按照自己的节奏来。

 

等他收拾完所有自己出现过后的痕迹之后，维吉尔在已经完全退烧的但丁额头上留下了一个吻，转身用阎魔刀在空中划出十字，蓝色恶魔消失在了这个时空。

 

end


End file.
